Someday, Someway
by Kaioh Michiru
Summary: Basically, you have to forget all about Chrono Cross for this to take place. It is my rendition of what occurrs with Magus after the final battle with Lavos. Chapter Three now available.
1. It Starts ...

_______________________  
  
  
Beforehand: No, I do not own the characters of Chrono Trigger, or anything of the like. Chrono Trigger and all its  
glory belongs to its respective owners. I make no claim.  
  
_______________________  
  
  
Someday, Someway ...  
Chapter I: It Starts  
  
As Written By: Kaioh, Michiru  
  
_______________________  
  
...  
  
"So you'll try to locate Schala?"  
  
Don't answer. Don't look back. I pulled my cape up to my nose and around myself.  
  
"Magus?"  
  
Maybe I should answer, maybe I should thank them. Maybe I should- ... Too late.  
  
I'm cold. The wind is howling. The black wind is beckoning me, taunting me. "Don't worry," she told me.  
Then she gave me this. It's all I have left of her now. This damn amulet.  
  
"You were right," I said into the wind. "It protected me when you couldn't ... I'll find you, I swear it ..."  
  
Placing the amulet back around my neck, I wandered around the the snow, recognizing the Last Village. Leave it  
to the powers that be to dump me in the cursèd year twelve-thousand BC. Was this one final reminder of the past  
that I always tried to deny? I wallked into the Commons, seeing the Village leader. I sparked his attention as I  
drew nearer.  
  
"Oh, it's you again. What brings you back?" The old man asked.  
  
His guess seemed as good as mine. I tossed my cape around my shoulder and eyed the surroundings before  
answering. There was a child playing and his mother running after him. It was obvious that some of the better  
dressed ones had survived the collapse of Zeal. At least now they would learn to live civilized without Magic.  
Then again, who was I to talk, really?  
  
"Where is Melchoir?" I asked flatly.  
"No one's seen a wink of him since you all left."  
"Damn," I cursed in a hushed tone, and turned to leave.  
  
I managed to take one step forward and then was knocked over by a quick force. I rose to my feet quickly, prepared  
with scythe in hand to deliver a memoire to the one that had taken me down. Yet instead, I was greeted by the face  
of a small child, eyes as big as saucers, staring at my weapon choice.  
  
In a second I put my toy away, brushing myself off.  
  
"I-I-mmuh soooorry muh-mister ..." the little boy stuttered, most likely still shaken by the size of the blade.  
"You should watch where you are going, child."  
  
Suddenly, a purple striped animal jumped into my arms.  
  
"You see, I was just playing with the kitty and-"  
"Alfador!" I cried, holding the feline above me and chuckled. Instantly, I realized that I had an audience. "I mean,  
-ahem- where did you find this cat?"  
"He fell from the sky. Is it yours mister?"  
I nodded, petting the cat's head as I cradled it. "Long ago, yes." Reluctantly, I placed my old furry friend down. "But  
I have a long journey ahead of me now." Why was I telling this boy so many things? Probably because he wouldn't  
understand ... I simply started to walk away ... Yet a mewing at my heels kept me at a slower pace.  
"Take the cat with you, mister. It can keep you company," the little boy said with a big grin.  
I reached down, scooping Alfador into my arms again. "That would be nice, wouldn't it, Alfador? To have company."  
He only mewed as we walked out of the village.  
  
Maybe I would be back.  
  
The sun was beginning to rise and my fatigue was getting to me. Alfador and I sought shelter in a cave a little ways  
off from the village.  
  
"Now why does this seem familiar, hmm?" I asked myself, stepping in from the cold. Then I saw why.  
  
Incased in a small pyramid of energy, slept a time portal.  
  
"Finally! A stroke of good luck!" I bent down near the sealed gate, touching the barrier around it. I pulled my hand  
back quickly, being shocked. "One step ahead, three steps behind ... "  
  
I yawned. Alfador curled into a ball beside me. I was too tired to use my magic to break the seal now. I hadn't slept  
for about four nights in a row. I was somewhat amazed myself as to how I kept going.  
  
"You're right, boy. Sleep now. We have an eternity to find out where to go ... "  
  
Sitting myself down next to my cat, I wrapped my cap around the two of us. "Sleep now ... " I yawned again.  
  
____  
  
  
"There's nothing left, brother."  
  
That voice. That haunting voice. "Schala?"  
The haze surrounded me as I stepped out of the cave. I could barely see my own feet. I walked straight ahead.   
"Schala, keep talking, where are you?"  
  
"There's nothing ... "  
  
She stood with her back to me.  
  
"What are you talking about Schala? What are you saying?" I seemed desperate for answers.  
  
She turned her neck only slightly so that she could see me, then she gasped, and collapsed.  
In was there in a second, to catch my sister before she hit the ground. "Speak, say something," I pleaded with her.  
  
Her eyes opened into tiny slits, glistening tears creasting in her eyes. "Turn back. Give up. There is nothing left ... "  
she whispered, "I want you to be safe ... happy ... always, Janus."  
  
That name sent a shiver down my spine. "I will not rest until I know that you'll be all right," I said in a definate tone.  
  
"Why? Just stop ... There's nothing to fight for anymore ... "  
  
"You're wrong."  
  
Her eyed widened somewhat. "What? What is there left? There is nothing ... "  
  
"There is you."  
  
She looked at me. Her lips were quivering, her tears streaming down her cheeks. "Brother ... I-"  
  
____  
  
  
I awoke with a start. My heart was racing. That dream ... So real ...   
  
Alfador's ears perked. He stood up and ran around me. "Crazy thing," I muttered, and watched to where he ran.  
He stopped near the time gate and started pawing at it. Great, that was all I nedded, having my cat lost in the  
depths of time.  
  
I picked him up. "I truly doubt that you want to go in there," I said with a slight sigh, gazing at the gate.  
  
It seemed only then that is dawned on me.  
  
The gate was open.  
  
"What in the name of ... " A sparkling object underfoot called to me. I set Alfador down, he mewed. I picked up the  
object. It was a pendant ... "Schala?" It must have been. Crono would hardly have been so irresponsible as to drop  
that of Marle's.  
  
"There was something more to that dream, my friend," I spoke to my feline companion. Picking him up again, the  
gate finally reacted. "It starts." I spoke, stepping into the unknown ... 


	2. Voices

_______________________  
  
  
Beforehand: No, I do not own the characters of Chrono Trigger, or anything of the like. Chrono Trigger and all its  
glory belongs to its respective owners. I make no claim.  
  
_______________________  
  
  
Someday, Someway ...  
Chapter II: Voices  
  
As Written By: Kaioh, Michiru  
  
_______________________  
  
  
There was a lump in my throat as I set foot out of the swirling mass. I set Alfador down. This was not the End of Time. How idoitic. I thought that portal could have at least taken me somewhere useful, rather this this cursèd place. Death Peak.  
  
It was here that pathetic little boy, Crono, had been revived by his little friends.  
  
Then it finally hit me. Schala would still be frozen with that clone they replaced Crono with!  
  
With the promise of a new lead I started to run up the frozen land, as the howling wind threatened to push me back down. Grasping tightly to trees and stones when the wind picked up, I was slowly making progess. Alfador had taken the liberty of seeking shelter in my hood.  
  
In what seemed like an eternity, I finally reached ground where the wind was not a problem. I sat down for a moment, Alfador seemed to have found his place staying in my hood.  
  
"And that was supposed to be the easy part," I muttered, standing back up and drawing out my scythe. "Just in case. Besdies, I'd hate to get out of practice," I smirked, setting off walking again.  
  
As I continued on my way, I encountered nothing which challenged me. How dull. I let out a bored sigh, then felt the ground underneath me slip away, and a sharp pain greet my backside. "Damn ice!" I cried, yet soon was grasping for something to hang onto as I began to slip off of the cliff. Alfador poked his head out from my hood as my legs slipped off and I was only still alive by my hands frantically grasping the forzen ground.  
  
My companion let out a helpless cry as my hands finally fell victim to the lack of grip and we were racing towards the ground.  
  
"Great!" I yelled sarcastically as my face rapidly apporached the snowy destination.  
  
That was the point I began to think rationally.  
  
A few meters before my nose came into contact with the ground, I stopped myself in mid-air, hovering. Alfador poked his head out again. He was shaking.  
  
"Guess I'm not thinking the way that I should be," I muttered, scratching his head. Then I made my ascent back up, flying this time, with my cat in my arms, trying to calm him down. He did not seem to take well to heights.  
  
When the peak finally came into view, I landed softly on the ground and walked with a determined step towards the cliff's edge. I paused a few feet away from the end, clenching my fists and  
looking up into, what seemed to me, as an empty sky.  
  
Suddenly I felt a wave of heat fun over me, making me feel sick. I fell down on one of my knees,  
pinching the bridge of my nose and squinting my eyes. "Damn ... " I muttered before everything  
went black.  
  
There was a cold breeze paining my face. I blinked my eyes open until they finally came into  
focus.  
  
"Schala!" I yelled, seeing my sister again. I scrambled to my feet, Alfador falling out of my hood. Bending down, I set a hand on Schala's shoulder. It was cold to touch her even through my  
gloves. She was kneeling, grasping her head, her expression so pained ... A tear was frozen half way down her cheek.  
  
I had to turn away and look at the ground.  
  
"Sister ... " I said through clenched teeth and stood again, slowly.  
  
" ... Pro ... phet ... "  
  
The whisper was circling me. It was the only name that Schala would have known this face by.  
  
" ... Helll ... ppp ... mee ... Pro ... phet ... " Where was it comign from?  
  
I turned frantically around, then set my gaze on Schala's thought to be motionless figure. "Sh-Sh-Schala!?" 


	3. Makes Me Angry ...

_______________________  
  
  
Beforehand: No, I do not own the characters of Chrono Trigger, or anything of the like.   
Chrono Trigger and all its glory belongs to its respective owners. I make no claim.  
  
_______________________  
  
  
Someday, Someway ...  
Chapter III: Makes Me Angry ...  
  
As Written By: Kaioh, Michiru  
  
_______________________  
  
  
  
No. Still her figure did not move. Where was the voice coming from? I kept turning my head   
from side to side as the name 'Prophet,' kept being whispered in, what seemed, every direction.   
I had to cover my ears to prevent from going mad by not being able to locate who it was.  
  
"Shut up!" I yelled, clenching my fists in front of me.  
  
A crash.  
  
I spun on my feet quickly to see what had made the noise.  
  
"You!" I cried in disgust, pointing to the figure.  
  
"Pro ... phet ... Please ... "   
  
"Stop calling me that! Why aren't you dead!?"  
  
Her limbs were stone-cold blue, her lips a deep purple. Tiny drops of water fell from her   
mass of hair, where some of the ice had started to melt. She lifted up her arm, her palm   
outstretched to me, shaking. "P-please ... hel-help me ... "  
  
I sneered at her, walking quickly to her shivering body. Without hesitation I lifted her up by   
the arm she had out-stretched to me. I held her face close to mine. "You! You ask for help!   
This is all your doing! You should be DEAD for all of the havoc you've caused!" I spoke  
through clenched teeth, then dropped her, spitting to the ground near her.   
"Ha. Your Majesty Queen Zeal," I said, with a curtsie to top it off.  
  
Her body temperature seemed to be rising, as some color returned to her cheeks and lips.  
  
'Damn,' was all I could think, 'Why is -her- body here able to be reclaimed by her soul, yet   
not Schala's?'  
  
She coughed uncontrollably, laying on the ground. I had turned my back to her, yet I could  
feel her eyes on me. "N-n-n-no ... pull-pull-pull-eeeeease ... "  
  
"Stop saying please! I hate you! Do you hear me! I'm so bloody angry that you're not dead  
right now!"  
  
"D-D-D-Don't for-forsake me Prophet ... " Her words were becoming more and more clear  
as she finally began her slow rise to her feet.  
  
Unable to handle hearing her anymore, I finally drew my scythe. In a flash I was behind her,  
inching the blade closer and closer to her neck. A tiny drop of crimson liquid began a trail  
down to her collar bone.  
  
"Call me by that name one more time Old Woman, and I shall have you entertaining my  
blade." I said, barely above a whisper, right close to her ear.  
  
Her eyes were wide with fear as a croaked, harshly-whispered voice escaped. "I know  
not what else to call you," she said cautiously.  
  
Slowly, I withdrew my weapon from infront of her and shoved her to the ground. She  
turned onto her back so that she could just breifly catch my eye, although she seemed  
too scared to keep my gaze.   
  
"You were so proud that day I was born. So proud of my name. That is why I changed my name  
when that fool, Ozzie found me." I leaned in close so that my face was only inches from hers,  
with a sadistic smirk. "Don't you want to call me Janus anymore, Mommy?" 


End file.
